Vacation
by voice of morgoth
Summary: Timmy invites Vicky along on vacation with his friends. What could possibly go wrong? NSFW. You've been warned.


"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Turner! Timmy and I are going to have so much fun together!" Vicky was using her "little miss angel" voice again. It was grating to the ears, but it was useful at convincing the Turners that their son was in good hands.

It had been two and a half years since Timmy and Vicky had begun their relationship. It started with simple make-out sessions, but once Vicky was sure that Timmy was staying with her for the long run their relationship had become far more intimate. It was now the middle of summer, which gave Timmy's parents an excuse to run away on vacation at odd times. Even though they had long since thought that Timmy was old enough to be on his own, they obliviously thought that Vicky was such a good girl that they were willing to continue to hire her to sit around the house. And with the Turner's salary, they could afford to indulge Vicky.

Vicky walked over to Timmy, who was lying on the couch watching T.V.

"Ready to have some fun, twerp?"

Timmy nodded and turned off the T.V. then followed Vicky up into his room. Timmy locked the door in case his parents forgot something as Vicky sat on his bed. She removed her pants and shirt to reveal her curved form before Timmy. _She's so beautiful._ Timmy stripped down himself and walked over to the bed.

"Time to play," Vicky whispered in his ear before dragging him onto the bed and straddling him. Vicky removed her bra and panties before positioning herself on top of Timmy. His cheeks were now blushing bright red as he stared into her eyes.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look, twerp?"

"Yeah" Timmy shuttered with a huge smile on his face. Vicky grabbed ahold of his neck and slightly squeezed. She enjoys being the dominate one in the relationship and constantly blurring the line between pain and pleasure with Timmy. She then proceeded to kiss him on the mouth, enclosing Timmy beneath her body. Timmy placed his right hand on Vicky's inner thigh. He began teasingly rubbing his hands up and down; coming close but never touching her sensitive area. After playing their little game for a minute, Vicky finally leaned up.

"You're such a little tease."

"You know you love it."

"Ah, I see how it is. You find my weakness and think that you can talk back to me?" She brushed her fingers along his chest.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that." She positioned herself and guided Timmy in, encasing him in her legs. As they began building up rhythm Vicky started scratching Timmy's chest, eliciting small yelps of pain. Timmy began thrusting into her, bringing out moans from his lover. They had both learned how to time their rhythm to bring each other to the brink of orgasm.

"Vicky I love you!" Timmy yelled as he kept pumped faster and faster, bringing them both closer to the peak of their pleasure.

"Oh God, Timmy!" Vicky climaxed and wrapped her arms around Timmy, bringing him up into an embrace as he finished off inside her. Both of them collapsed onto the bed, as Vicky slid off to the side. Timmy leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"You're getting good at this, Timmy."

"Well I am bigger."

"You're still as short as the last couple of times."

"You know what I meant."

"In fact, I think you've shrunk!"

They both began to laugh while they lay in Timmy's bed, bathing in the afterglow of their recent fun. After a minute of silence to catch their breath, Vicky got up and picked up the remote. She turned the T.V. on and started flipping channels when she returned to the bed.

"So Vicky, there's been something on my mind recently."

"What's that?"

"My friends have been meaning to go to the beach all summer and just spend a couple of days down there; A.J.'s been bugging me about ditching you here and going with and it would be suspicious if I told him no."

"So go with him."

"Well, I don't want leave you here… so I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go with?"

"Really?" She turned to look at him. "Wouldn't that be suspicious, too?"

"Well, they're still scared of you so my thinking was that by showing up they'd think you were just tagging along to ruin our week." Vicky grinned at Timmy's idea.

"You're smarter than you look, my little twerp. It'll be just like old times." Vicky then let out her evil, maniacal laughter and looked Timmy in the eyes.

"Scared, Timmy?"

"I actually think it's kind of sexy. Evil sexy." Timmy was beginning to blush and regain his stamina.

"Oh no, looks like you've grown a bit more. Guess I'll have to do something about that." Vicky returned to lay on top of Timmy with a renewed hunger in her eyes. "Let's fuck like rabbits, twerp!"

_Two Days Later_

Timmy had got his stuff together in a suitcase and was heading out the door. Vicky was waiting inside, ready to play the part of the sadistic ex-babysitter to Timmy's friends. Timmy approached the car, wearing a solemn look to mask his joy that Vicky was coming with. A.J. got out of the car and walked up to Timmy.

"Hey what's up, buddy? Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Timmy responded glumly.

"What's wrong? You look like crap."

"… Vicky found out we're going to the beach. She's coming with."

A.J.'s smile was replaced by sadness and fear. Timmy actually felt bad about dragging his friends into this, but it was too late to change the plans. Vicky walked out the door with her own suitcase and purposely tripped Timmy. _Ouch._

"Oh my God, Timmy I'm so sorry!" She picked him up and dusted him off. _She's enjoying this way too much._

"How clumsy of me! Oh, and if it isn't A.J.! It's been too long since we've seen each other!"

"He-hello Vvvv-Vicky."

"Aww, has A.J. developed a stutter?" _She sounds so much better when she's being evil._

"Come on, let's get in the car" Vicky said as she skipped happily to the SUV. Inside, Chester and Tootie had been distracted arguing about the latest issue of The Amazing Chin and whether it held up to the classic Crimson Chin.

"Tootie, the Crimson Chin has never been better. The stories are dark and tackle serious issues. The drama has never been better and they're finally getting rid of the goofy kid stuff."

"That's why it isn't as good as the original. They threw out everything that made it good because they're afraid we're too old to enjoy it."

"But we are too old! We can't be watching this stupid kid stuff anymore! We've got to… got to…" Chester had begun to hyperventilate.

"Uh, earth to Chester, you in there? What's wrong?"

"V-V-Vicky." Tootie turned to see her sister enter the side of the vehicle. Although she wasn't as scared as Chester and A.J. on account of having to live with Vicky, she was still frightened by her sister's surprise appearance.

" 'sup," was all Vicky said as she moved past Chester and Tootie into the back. Timmy came in next and joined Vicky in the backseat. A.J. stuck his head in the door.

"Tootie, do you mind if we switch places?"

"Ok, A.J." Tootie could see how afraid A.J. was to be sitting next to Vicky. She had traumatized Chester and him. As Tootie unbuckled her seatbelt and moved into the back with Timmy and Vicky, A.J.'s dad piped up.

"Why do you want to switch seats, son?"

"I want to sit on the right side for the scenery." His voice was slightly shaken.

"You sound like you're scared. What, is the big bad babysitter going to get you?"

"That's not funny, dad."

Vicky giggled pleasantly.

"Oh, you try to make kids go to bed on time or eat their vegetables once, and suddenly you're the big bad wolf coming to eat the baby bunnies."

"Tell me about it. A.J. used to tell the wildest stories about you. He said that you used to attack him with a medieval axe. Or that you tied him up and forced him to eat peas and mayonnaise for lunch. Or that you put him in the tub and covered it with a chunk of concrete." Vicky and A.J.'s dad both laughed at the absurd yet highly true stories.

"Don't forget the time she broke Elmer's boil." Tootie stated abruptly. Timmy and Vicky were both shocked by Tootie's brash response. Vicky contemplated smacking her sister upside the head, but couldn't in front of A.J.'s parents. Tootie simply gave her sister a Cheshire grin.

"Is that true, Vicky?" asked A.J.'s mom. Despite being flustered, Vicky easily recovered.

"It was an accident. I-I- I was trying to help Elmer sew a sweater for his grandmother's 100th birthday, and I tripped and poked him in the boil." Vicky began crying her crocodile tears as she lowered her head in shame.

"Well, you were there too, weren't you Timmy?" Tootie quickly responded. _Damn it; Tootie finally stands up to her sister and right now it's the last thing I need._

"You were, Timmy?" asked A.J.'s mother, pushing Timmy further into the corner.

"I- I was, and…" Timmy looked into Tootie's eyes, which were goading him into telling the truth, that Vicky purposefully poked Elmer's boil out of boredom. Repeatedly, as it wouldn't break until after a couple of stabs. _Sorry Tootie, but I'm not losing Vicky._

"What Vicky said was true. It was an accident. She tried to stop the bleeding while I called the hospital." At least the last part was true. As Vicky laughed at Elmer holding his gaping face wound, Timmy called an ambulance to come and pick Elmer up. Tootie could only stare with her jaw agape at the boy she thought would be most likely to help her take down her sister.

"Tootie, you shouldn't make up lies about your sister; even though family can get annoying at times, they're _still_ family." A.J.'s mother reprimanded Tootie and embarrassed her in front of her friends.

"I know… I'm sorry."

"You should be apologizing to your sister, not me."

"I'm sorry, Vicky." Tootie's voice was weak with defeat. She went silent as she stared at Timmy, trying to find any reason in his face for why he wouldn't want Vicky exposed. Timmy's expression was blank, as he was doing his best not to betray any emotion. Not finding any answers, Tootie slouched back into her seat. _This is going to be an awkward car ride._

_Three hours later_

The ride to the beach actually became pretty pleasant after the first twenty minutes. A.J.'s parents were blabbering about his dad's new job, Vicky was talking about her plans for college life, and Timmy and his friends had gone into a discussion about the new Crimson Chin movie. They arrived at the hotel; Timmy, Chester, and A.J. were staying in the first room, A.J.'s parents in the second, and Tootie and Vicky in the third.

The first room

"So I've been meaning to ask you…" A.J. shouted from the bathroom as he got in his swimming trunks, "why did you stick your head out for Vicky, Timmy?"

"Knowing Vicky, she still could have turned it around and then she'd be extra pissed off at Tootie and me. Or worse, we managed to convince them to not bring Vicky and in a couple of days Tootie has to go back and live with her. At least now Vicky should hopefully go easy on Tootie."

"Still, you've faced it worse than any of us. Not even Tootie had it as bad as you did. No idea why."

"Because… she liked me and didn't know how to show it?" Timmy half-joked to his friends.

"Are you kidding? She probably hated you for being the cutest of us." Chester replied, leaving his friends dumbfounded by his remark.

"Uh, that sounded better in my head." All of them began laughing when A.J. finished up and got out of the bathroom. They opened the door to the hallway.

The third room

"So, you thought you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" Vicky snidely remarked as she waited for her sister to finish in the bathroom.

"Still, I have to admit you caught me by surprise. I guess I didn't threaten you with enough medieval weapons. Speaking of, I need to buy a claymore. You wouldn't happen to know any claymore shops around here, would you?"

Tootie finally stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a black, one-piece swimsuit while Vicky wore a much more exposed green bikini; evidence of their separate personalities. Tootie was shy and kind, yet cunning like a fox while Vicky was a vicious wolf unashamed of her nature.

"Why did he lie for you?" Tootie asked coldly.

"Huh?"

"Why did Timmy lie to save your sorry behind?! You've treated him worse than anyone else, and he doesn't jump at the chance to try and expose you?"

"Probably because he knows how pissed off I'd be if I got found out. Then I'd have all week to think of fun things to do to you when you got back." Vicky smirked at her last remark.

"It was more than that, though. I saw something behind his eyes. He was hiding something." Vicky managed to keep her expression neutral, even though her heartbeat had increased at Tootie's observation.

"What are you doing, blackmailing him?" Vicky stood up, and stared down her sister.

"So what if I am. What are going to do about it? Nothing, because you know that Timmy wouldn't want you to. You know that he cares more about what I do to you than about any stupid blackmail. Now let's get going. I need a fucking tan."

The hallway

A.J.'s parents were the first in the hallway, but there was something wrong; they weren't wearing their swimsuits. After everyone came together, A.J.'s dad coughed to catch their attention.

"Kids, as you all know, we had planned to spend the week at the beach and visiting different sites." A.J.'s dad smiled at his wife.

"But, my wife and I have decided that you kids don't need to be constantly supervised, especially by us embarrassing old people. So we've decided to split the group up. We're going to go see a movie and have a romantic day, just the two of us. You young adults get to go to the beach with Vicky. So we're going to get going. See you kids later." They walked off giggling like they were back to being teenagers ditching school early. A.J., Chester, and Tootie's jaws dropped as Vicky started giggling.

"How sweet! And they left you kids in the care of your favorite ex-babysitter. We're going to have so much fun together." She cackled in the empty hallway while bearing her teeth like a shark. Everyone's thoughts turned into despair.

Tootie: _"She's insane!"_

Chester: _"She's a monster!"_

A.J.: _"She's a demon!"_

Timmy:_ "She's beautiful!"_

_On the beach_

Timmy and his friends had set up their area and were beginning to head out towards the water. Before they could reach it, Vicky called to them in her sickly sweet voice.

"Oh, gosh darn I can't reach my back. Could one of you little angels help me apply my sunscreen?" Everyone froze at her brash request. Even Timmy couldn't believe she'd do something so bold. Still, with none of his friends obviously rising to the challenge, he approached Vicky. She handed him the sunscreen and turned around.

"Make sure to get under the straps."

Timmy had begun blushing as he applied the sunscreen. Being out in the open with his friends watching as he rubbed sunscreen over his secret girlfriend's back was making him nervous, and he was finding it difficult to not think too much about it. _Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Don't get hard._

After Timmy finished applying the sunscreen Vicky proceeded to lie down on the blanket and lay under the sun.

"Uh, aren't you coming in the water, Vicky?" Timmy asked.

"No silly, I'm just going to sit back and relax."

"Then why did you need the sunscreen?" Timmy asked even though he knew the answer was that Vicky always loved to tease him.

"Because making you squirm is fun." Vicky said as she put on her sunglasses and leaned back. After that, Timmy decided to join his friends who were staring with a combination of fear and disgust. As they walked over to the water, A.J. voiced his revulsion at what he just saw.

"Why would she make any of us do that? That was just creepy."

"Well there's your answer, A.J. She just likes to screw with our heads." Tootie responded.

"So what did it feel like, Timmy?" Chester asked in a mock enthusiastic tone.

"It felt weird… and gross." _Not really._

"Let's drop the issue and get in the water. I need to clean myself up after that." _And try to hide any erection I develop._

Timmy and his friends played in the water for several hours, doing their best to enjoy their time with Vicky's presence looming over them. They had several rounds of Marco Polo, they fought piggyback style with Timmy carrying Tootie and Chester carrying A.J., and they tried to find the most violent waves to jump into and get thrashed around. During one of the lulls, Tootie asked a question that Timmy wasn't prepared to answer.

"So why do you have scratches over your chest and back?"

_Because Vicky likes to get vicious in bed. _

"Uh, I scratched my chest when I was vacuuming and tripped onto the table." A.J. and Chester snickered at his response.

"Ok, but why does it look like you have gouges in your back?"

"I uh… I fell into a rosebush," Timmy replied sheepishly. A.J. and Chester broke out laughing at this comment.

"I suppose next you're going to trip and crash through a window." Chester joked as he tried to control his laughter. While they both laughed, Tootie simply looked into Timmy's eyes trying to get a read on his emotions. She was smart enough to tell that he was hiding something, but she couldn't tell what it was. Just then, Chester noticed that a large man was walking up to Vicky.

"Hey, check out the victim trying to get a date with Satan's little girl." The man had a golden brown tan and spiked his hair up. He had the grin that says "_look at me! I'm a lady's man who knows that women want this even when they tell me no!"_ Timmy was annoyed, but hid his jealousy behind a mask of indifference.

Back on the beach

"Hello there, you pretty little thing." Vicky looked up with a bored look on her face.

"Sorry, not interested."

"Hey, just hear me out little lady." He smiled as he loomed over her. "I was thinking that you look like the kind of lady who would enjoy a night on the town."

"I told you I'm not interested. _Go away_." Vicky's voice was laced with venom.

"Hey chill out lady. I just want to show you a good time. What do you say?" He said as he moved down and slid his hand over her cheek. At his touch, Vicky took off her sunglasses and carefully set them down on the blanket. She then stood up and looked the man in the eyes, bearing her monstrous shark smile.

"See? I knew I could convince you," he replied, oblivious to what was about to happen.

"I'm Greg, nice to meet you," he said as he put his hand on Vicky's face. She stood there and let out a short laugh before turning to wink at Timmy in the water.

"I'm Vicky; I'm going to fucking kill you!"

In the water

"Do you think it's working?" A.J. asked.

"I don't think so. She doesn't look too happy." Timmy said, secretly defending his girlfriend.

"She always looks like that."

"Yeah, but this guy kind of gives me the creeps. He looks like the kind of guy who can't take no for an answer."

As they were talking, they saw the guy reach down and rub his finger on Vicky's cheek.

"Yeah, that guys a bit creepy. Then again, so is Vicky so maybe she'll like the guy."

They continued watching as Vicky took her sunglasses off and stood up. She was smiling.

"See, Timmy? She likes the weirdo."

"No, in fact that poor bastard should get out of there as fast as he can." Timmy said as the creep put his hands on Vicky's face. Vicky turned to the group and winked at them. _This is going to be good._ Timmy couldn't help but grin.

"Uh, did she just wink at us?" A.J. replied.

Before Timmy could respond, Vicky pulled her leg back then she kicked Greg in the testicles with lightning speed. As he began to double over in pain, Vicky brought her knee up into his torso, smashing his kidney's inwards. It took only a couple of seconds, quick enough that anyone not paying attention wouldn't have seen it. Greg was on the ground wheezing and holding his stomach in pain.

"Holy shit!"

"She fucking wrecked that guy."

"What the hell is wrong with my sister?!"

_That was awesome!_

Back on the beach

Greg doubled over in pain. He was grabbing his genitals and his stomach and rubbing as if it could stop the agony piercing through his body.

"You crazy bitch! You're a psycho!"

"I get that a lot." She replied as she nonchalantly sat back down.

"You fucking bitch! You're gonna regret that! I'll fucking teach you, you bitch!"

"When you're done wreathing in agony I'm going to need you to get out of my space."

"I'll make you fucking pay!"

Vicky simply sighed as she shoved him away with her foot. By this time Timmy and his friends had come out of the water and came running towards the scene.

"Shit, why'd you do that Vicky!" shouted Tootie. A.J. and Chester were too terrified to talk, while Timmy was at the back of the group smiling at the aftermath.

"Because I don't like trash who can't take no for an answer. And I _hate_ when people touch me without my permission."

"You crazy bitch, you think you can get away with this? You think I'm going to take you disrespecting me?!" Greg tried sounding tough, but he was whimpering on the ground. Vicky was getting frustrated by his whiny behavior and the attention he was bringing from the other people on the beach, so she stood up and began packing up her things.

"Get your stuff; we're leaving." Timmy and Tootie walked past Greg and began to pack up their things. Someone might call the cops at any moment, and Vicky didn't want to be there when they arrived.

"And as for you, Greg, I went easy on you so consider yourself lucky. If you show yourself again, I might not be in such a good mood." With that, Vicky began walking away. Timmy and Tootie followed her with Chester and A.J. at the back. After they left the beach and were back on the streets Tootie yelled at Vicky.

"Are you insane?!"

"Probably."

"Why would you do that? Now we have to leave the beach early."

"Quit whining, I'll take you to the movies. Let's head back to the hotel and get changed, then we'll go see Captain Chin or whatever the hell he's called."

_Later that day_

Vicky had actually taken the teens to the new Crimson Chin movie, which was a surprise to all of them. Evening more surprising was that she went in to see the movie with them. The seats were packed and the group had to split up. Tootie, Chester, and A.J. went higher up while Timmy and Vicky had to find seats in the lower section. While A.J. and Chester had watched the movie without a care, Tootie's attention was split between the film and observing Timmy and Vicky down below. Something was off with Timmy's behavior. When the time came to split up, Timmy silently and without hesitation walked over to sit by Vicky. And throughout the movie Tootie noticed that Vicky had her arm around Timmy's seat. Anyone else would think that Vicky was simply stretching. But Tootie knew her sister; it was as if Vicky was laying claim to Timmy, like he was her property. It put an uneasy feeling in Tootie's stomach thinking about it.

The rest of the day was uneventful. A.J., Timmy, Chester, and Tootie watched T.V. and played games in the hotel room until A.J.'s parents returned, and then they went out to dinner before heading back in for the night.

The first room

A.J. and Chester were playing a game while Timmy and Tootie watched. Timmy eventually got up to get some snacks in the kitchen area, which gave Tootie the excuse to get up and confront him alone.

"Hey Tootie, what's up?" He asked while smiling.

"I've been needing to talk to you about earlier today. Why did you stick your head out for Vicky?" Timmy's smile wavered before returning, but it was now a mask to cover how uncomfortable the question was.

"She'd be pissed at both of us, that's why."

"But it's more than that, isn't it? When we were at the theater, you sat by her without a word of protest or fear or sadness or anger. You just looked blank."

"Tootie please-" Timmy's smile was fading.

"And then there's the scratch marks." Timmy's heart skipped a beat. _This isn't good. Shit! Stay calm, stay calm._

"Vicky isn't abusing you, is she?" Tootie asked with concern in her voice.

"Tootie, she's not. I know it seems weird, me not being afraid of her, but she's not hurting me or anything."

They went silent for a moment before Timmy spoke up.

"But still, thanks for caring about me. I'll be ok."

"Ok Timmy." While Tootie wasn't going to give up just yet, she figured it would be best to wait before confronting him again. They left the kitchen and came back to the couch.

"So, you two love birds do anything interesting in the kitchen?" Chester piped up.

"No, and shut up!" Tootie responded. Although she had stopped crushing on Timmy a year ago, she was still embarrassed by any suggestion of romance.

"Now scoot over and let me play; it's obvious you started a new game and we're supposed to take turns."

The third room, an hour later

Tootie had finally gone back into her room; Vicky was laying on the bed listening to her iPod. Tootie normally wouldn't have much of a problem being in the same room as her sister, but now it was different. She felt disgust and sadness; she was sure that Vicky was abusing Timmy as his oblivious parents showered Vicky in money. It made her feel sick. Tootie slowly walked over to her bed and glared at her sister. Vicky eventually realized she was being watched and took the earphones out. The sisters stared each other down before Tootie spoke up.

"Why does Timmy have scars over his body?" Tootie blurted out. Vicky sat up without breaking eye contact. The sisters were now on opposite beds, staring as if they were doing battle through eye contact.

"Answer me." While Vicky put on her vicious smile, Tootie took on an angry frown. They were going to war with no weapons but their wits.

"Because he's a clumsy kid."

"He's not clumsy. I know Timmy, and I know you. He'd lie to me because he thinks that you'll hurt me if I tell."

"And I will."

"And I don't care. As long as he's away from you." Tootie was trying to goad Vicky into a fight so she could expose her sister for what she really was.

"And you know that he'd be heartbroken if he was saved while you had to keep living with me."

"And if it costs us our friendship then I'll do it anyway. Besides, I know about your suitcase's secret compartment." Vicky tensed up at this. She didn't know Tootie had figured out how Vicky hides her darker side.

"I wonder what strange toys you brought with you. Some weapon, perhaps? A blunt instrument, or maybe a medieval dagger? I wonder what would happen if A.J.'s parents were shown what's in there."

It seemed that Tootie had gained the upper hand. However, Vicky didn't remain hidden for so long by being a mindless brute. Within a few seconds Vicky thought of a way to get rid of Tootie. Vicky stood up and walked over to Tootie's bed. Tootie was ready for Vicky to start hitting her, but instead Vicky picked up Tootie's belongings and grabbed Tootie's hand, then dragged her out the door.

The first room

Timmy was watching T.V. and Chester was playing a game on his phone, while A.J. had already gone to bed. They were startled by a loud knocking on the door. Timmy got up to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Vicky holding Tootie's hand, who was struggling to get free.

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Tootie and I had an argument and I think it's best if we keep separate rooms." Vicky casually tossed Tootie's bag over Timmy's head, then dragged Tootie inside.

"Tootie's going to stay in here with you losers for the rest of the week."

Timmy had no idea how rash Tootie had become, but he was glad that Vicky could salvage the situation. Timmy then realized that this was the perfect opportunity to switch rooms.

"Well, I'm not sharing a bed. I get hot at night. And I'm not sleeping on the crappy couch. I'm going to go stay in the other room." Chester and Tootie were stunned. They couldn't believe that Timmy would willingly go into a room alone with Vicky. They simply sat silently as Timmy went into the bedroom, packed his bags and walked over to the door.

"What are you doing, Timmy?" Tootie asked sadly.

"I said I'm not sleeping on that crappy couch. I don't want to hurt my back. Besides Vicky and I are basically roommates with how often my parents pay her to come over and do nothing."

Timmy walked out the door into the hallway and Vicky followed. Tootie looked out to see Vicky open the door to the room and Timmy walk in. He bore the same blank expression that Tootie knew he used to hide his emotions. Little did she know that what he was hiding wasn't fear or pain, but joy.

The third room

Just as Vicky closed the door to the room, she was thrown off balance as Timmy jumped on her.

"Agh, what the hell? You're getting too big for that."

"I know." Timmy got off and allowed Vicky to regain her composure.

"So, you want to cuddle first or should we just get started?" Vicky asked in a sultry tone.

"Let's get at it. Ever since I had to put sunscreen on your back and you beat that jackass up, I've been wired."

"You got turned on from seeing me kick someone's ass? Oh, you adorable sadist."

Timmy and Vicky walked into the bedroom, stripping clothes off haphazardly along the way. As Timmy lay down on the bed nude, Vicky walked over to her suitcase.

"What are you getting?"

"A new toy, and with Tootie knowing about the secret compartment in my suitcase we'll only be able to use it once before we throw it out in the morning."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"…she also knows about the scratches, or at least she highly suspects. I haven't been able to convince her that nothing's wrong, so we won't be able to get rough. If she spots any new marks then she'll definitely know it was you."

"Well, there are other ways to have fun without leaving a mark." Vicky said mischievously. Timmy looked up to see her brandishing a strap-on. He blushed.

"Uh, is that going where I think it's going?"

"Yep."

"And is it going to hurt?"

"Probably."

"And even though you get no sexual pleasure, you're going to enjoy it anyway?"

"Oh, _most definitely."_

"Well, bottoms up!" Timmy joked as he flipped over.

The first room

"I don't like it. Why would Timmy purposefully go with Vicky?" Tootie asked no one in particular while spacing out, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle. Chester was still playing the game on the couch while he decided to answer Tootie.

"Well, she lives at his house half the time. Maybe he doesn't care anymore?"

"I don't think so. I think those scars were caused by Vicky."

"But Timmy told us what caused those."

"He has to be covering. I mean, he knows that Vicky would end up back at my house if the Turners found out and she'd be more angry at me than anything in the world."

Realization hit Chester. One of his best friends could be being abused. He felt sick.

"Well, what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know… I'll think of something… ugh, I need to go for a walk." Tootie stood up and walked outside. She decided to pace in the hallway to let off some steam. At her third pass she heard something from the room with Vicky and Timmy. She moved in closer and put her ears to the door. She listened, and could hear strange noises. The only sound she could clearly place was Vicky laughing occasionally. It sent shutters down Tootie's spine. She couldn't imagine what Vicky was doing to Timmy in there. She went back into the room and lay down, trying to think of someway to catch her evil sister. But she was already tired from playing in the water all day and passed out from exhaustion.

_The next day_

Tootie awoke with a dreadful realization. She had fallen asleep while leaving Timmy in the clutches of Vicky. She wasn't able to think of a way to rescue him. The thought made her stomach turn and she felt like crying.

"Tootie, Chester come on! We've got to get to the beach! My parents are already waiting in the hallway."

Tootie and Chester pulled themselves together and started getting ready. By staying up too late they had slept in and were keeping everyone else behind. Tootie went into the bathroom to change into her swimsuit while Chester stayed in the bedroom.

"So Tootie, I take it you couldn't think of a way to save Timmy since you're still here and there aren't cops dragging Vicky away in chains?"

"No, I couldn't. I'll… I'll figure something out today. I won't let him spend another night with that psycho!" Once they were all ready, they went out into the hallway.

The hallway

Tootie looked around. Vicky was explaining that Tootie and her had an argument which was why Timmy and Tootie switched beds.

"Don't worry, my sister's a lesbian. She doesn't have any interest in boys so everything works out."

Timmy was up against the wall fiddling with his phone. He had dark circles around his eyes and a blank look on his face. Tootie walked up to greet him.

"Hey Timmy, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Vicky stayed up late watching T.V." By this point everyone was ready to go. A.J.'s parents proceeded down the hall talking with Vicky while Timmy and his friends tailed behind. Chester noticed that Timmy was walking odd.

"So Timmy, why're you walking weird? You've got a stick up your ass?"

_No, but I did last night._

"I just slept in a bad position." They continued down the hall to begin their second day.

_Late evening_

The second day at the beach went great. Tootie managed to stop interrogating Timmy long enough for them to enjoy their time in the water. Vicky herself had gone into the water this time and Timmy had to stop himself from fawning over her or defending her from Chester's "smelly wet fish" comparison. The day was going great so far.

A.J.'s parents decided to take the group out to a steakhouse by the shore. They had gone inside to wait in line while everyone else stayed outside. Tootie was between Timmy and Vicky, attempting to read either of their faces. She couldn't make out anything but indifference from Vicky, so she turned to the person she swore to protect. He was smiling, which was at least a good thing. But as he turned his head to look near Vicky, his smile faded. Greg was approaching fast, and had brass knuckles on his hands.

"You psycho bitch!"

Vicky was caught by surprise as Greg threw a punch. What was more surprising was Timmy's reaction. He rushed past Tootie and put himself in front of Vicky, taking the blow in the face. He fell back into the wall and grabbed his mouth. Tootie yelped and ran to his aid, followed by Chester and A.J. Greg took a step back, surprised by what he just did but holding his ground.

"Timmy, are you ok?!" shouted A.J.

"My tooth hurts," was all Timmy could mutter through his hand. A small stream of blood was dripping beneath his fingers and tears began to drip from his eyes.

"Kids, get inside." Vicky whispered. Her voice was small, but grim.

Tootie and A.J. helped Timmy up while Chester held the door open.

"Meet me in the alley." Vicky's voice was cold, betraying no emotion to her opponent. Greg followed Vicky into the alley behind the restaurant, away from prying eyes.

"You have one chance to end this by walking away."

"Bitches like you need to be taught some manners. You need to be put back in your place." Vicky began smiling viciously at this last remark.

"What I did to that kid is nothing to what I'm going to do to you, cunt!"

"His name is Timmy Turner, and he's more of a man than you'll ever be. Now let's dance!"

Inside the restaurant

Timmy and Tootie were constructing a lie to A.J.'s parents about Timmy slipping and falling while Chester and A.J. went to go get some ice to put on his mouth.

"Let me check and see, Timmy," A.J.'s mother asked. She looked around Timmy's mouth to see how bad it was.

"Well, I don't see any damage to your teeth. It seems like just your gums got bruised. Do you want to go to a doctor?"

"No, I'll be fine. The pain is starting to go down."

A.J. and Chester returned with an ice pack and sat down. It had been several minutes since Vicky had sent them inside when she suddenly appeared from the back of the restaurant and rushed over to Timmy.

"Oh my God, what happened?!"

"I slipped and fell on an angle. I hurt my tooth, but the bleeding is from the gums so I'll be okay."

"Where did you come from?" asked A.J.'s dad.

"I was in the restroom."

Later

Vicky was silent for most of dinner, her usual sweet façade replaced by a blank look. The question on Timmy's friends' minds was answered with the appearance of flashing lights. An ambulance drove up and parked; paramedics rushed out of the back with a stretcher. Moments later they returned carrying someone. Unfortunately for everyone's sanity, they had been seated near the window and could see exactly what had happened. Greg's left elbow had been bent the wrong way, his fingers mangled and warped. His right foot was twisted backwards and his left leg had broken bones sliding beneath the skin. His nose was broken and bleeding, and his face black and bruised. His chest was shredded and gouged and bleeding from every wound. He coughed up blood as they lifted him into the ambulance and drove away.

Chester got up and ran to the bathroom covering his mouth, A.J. and Tootie both began trembling, and A.J.'s mother fainted.

"Wh-what in the hell could have done something like that?" A.J.'s dad said.

"Maybe he was mauled by an animal?" speculated one of the other customers.

"He must have been ambushed by a gang." Piped up the server at front.

The restaurant went quiet after that, save for the whispered discussions about what might have happened to that poor man. The group had declined dessert as most had lost their appetites, and they walked back to the hotel in silence. A.J's parents went into their room early and stayed there for the rest of the night. Timmy followed Tootie, Chester, and A.J. into their room while Vicky went alone into hers.

The first room

A.J. and Tootie were silently watching T.V. while Chester and Timmy took turns playing on Chester's DS. They kept up this pattern until nine o'clock. By then there was no avoiding the elephant in the room any longer as Timmy got up to go in with Vicky.

"Timmy, you can't go back in that room tonight. She's a fucking psycho!" Chester shouted out.

"So was that guy who attacked us." Timmy turned away from the door to face his friends on the couch.

"Timmy, he attacked us because Vicky kneed him in the nuts yesterday."

"She kneed him in the nuts because he was a creep who couldn't take no for an answer. You heard what he said; he thought she was a piece of meat. A prize to be won at a circus."

"Timmy…" Tootie said. Her voice was small and weak, like she was back to being ten years old. She was terrified.

"You can't go back in there with her. She's insane. Stay in here for the night. We can find a way to show A.J.'s parents. We just need to get inside that suitcase of hers, then you won't have to deal with her anymore." Timmy turned red at this last comment. _I won't let anyone separate us. I can't!_

"I told you to drop it, Tootie! Where were you when that piece of shit punched me, huh?! You were on the sidelines with the rest of us cowards. Vicky was the one who stood up for us! And who cares if she lives at my house half the time?! No one! You're all just trying to get back at her for all those years."

"She threatened us with medieval weapons!" A.J. cried, trying to talk some sense into Timmy.

"Those weren't real! None of them were. I saw her collection one day and they were all fake!"

"The pain she caused was real! The feeling that we were going to die was real! Why are you suddenly defending her!"

"Because…" Timmy was one the verge of telling them the truth. At the last moment he realized what that would mean. He had to keep up the lie. It was only for a couple more days, and then Vicky would be safe.

"Because even though I have to live with her, that means that she isn't always around to hurt Tootie." Timmy sighed with defeat. This was turning out to be the worst idea he ever had. He was regretting bringing Vicky along to spend time with him.

"Timmy, you don't have to worry about me. I can deal with Vicky enough on my own. Heck, I've had to deal with her most of my life." Tootie was trying to reassure Timmy that it was okay and extended a hand beckoning him to return. Timmy simply turned around and walked out the door.

The hallway

Timmy was about to knock on the door when Tootie came into the hallway.

"Timmy, please…"

"Tootie, just stop. You don't want to do this."

"It will be okay, Timmy. Just don't go in there." Timmy simply turned around and put his knuckles to the door.

"Tootie, sometimes you have to learn to just accept things. Now go back in your room." Timmy then knocked. Tootie turned to head back in, but not before looking back to see Timmy walk in while Vicky closed the door.

The third room

Vicky had a solemn look on her face. Timmy walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Vicky followed in and sat down next to him.

"Timmy, I'm sorry I went overboard on that jerk." Vicky's voice was soft and remorseful, something only Timmy ever had the privilege to witness.

"Don't be. He would have done something dangerous to you or the next person he came across."

"Still, I shouldn't have been so vicious, but when he hit you, and you were sitting there in pain… I just lost it." They stayed there for a moment before Timmy broke down in tears and wrapped his arms around Vicky.

"I screwed up. I should never have brought you along; now my friends think you're abusing me and want to separate us."

"Hey, it's not your fault Timmy. You just wanted to hang out with your friends and girlfriend at the same time. You had no idea that shit would end up like this."

Timmy looked up into her eyes, and he kissed her on the lips. They began kissing each other and Vicky's usual ferocity was replaced by tender love. Vicky leaned Timmy down on the bed and removed her shirt as Timmy pulled his pants and underwear off. Vicky lay down and removed the rest of her clothes. She was on her back, and Timmy positioned himself. They were desperate, as if they both thought that this might be the last time they could be together. Timmy thrust into Vicky, who gave a moan of approval as he began building rhythm.

"I love you Vicky. I always will."

"Timmy..."

Timmy began going faster. Vicky's voice had become light as she continued moaning. She put her hands on Timmy's back. The stress of the day was vanishing with each thrust. All the pain and worry built up being released as the two lovers bathed in each other's beauty. Vicky pulled Timmy closer into an embrace as he began pumping faster.

"Timmy!"

The two lovers climaxed and Timmy fell into Vicky's arms. Both were exhausted and had curled up into each other's embrace.

The first room

Tootie had waited until ten o'clock to tell everyone her plan. She walked over to her bag and took out a keycard. It was a replica of the one for the room Vicky and Timmy were in.

"Where did you get that, Tootie?"

"After we got back from the beach and changed, I went to the lobby and told the guy up front that I had lost the keycard to my room. Since I knew the name of the person paying for the room, I was able to get a second card."

"And what do you plan to do with that?"

"I'm going to wait until one in the morning. Then I'm going to sneak into their room and get Vicky's suitcase, then I'm going to bring it or anything in it to your parents. I screwed up last night when I left Timmy alone with her; I'm not doing it again."

"You should go and turn off the main hallway switch, too. If either Timmy or Vicky is still awake then they'll spot you coming into the room."

"Good thinking, A.J."

Tootie had a determined look on her face. Grim and steady and waiting for whatever was going to happen that night.

"You two should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Chester and A.J. went into the bedroom, leaving Tootie on the couch. She paced throughout the room, or silently watched T.V., or looked through her phone; anything to keep her mind aware and ready. Eventually, she looked at the clock. "1:02 A.M."

"Time to go."

The third room

Tootie had silently entered the room. She was noiseless, like a shadow. She crept in and looked around. She looked into the bedroom, and saw that Timmy wasn't in the bed Tootie had. _"Odd. I guess he's on the couch."_ She looked towards the couch, but it was empty. Now Tootie froze in place, her heartbeat steadily increasing as she tried to figure out where he could be. _"Did she kick him out? No, he would have come back into our room. Is he in the bathroom? No, there's no sound and the door is open."_ She paused when she heard noise. Timmy walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. _"Oh, he was just in the kitchen. Wait, is that his…"_ He was nude, and since he didn't spot her, he turned back and walked into the bedroom. Tootie's heartbeat skyrocketed when she saw where he went. He turned to Vicky's bed and slipped under the covers. She was on autopilot now, she had to see even though she already knew. She walked to the doorway and saw them. Timmy took a sip of water and then passed it to Vicky; she gulped the rest down and passed the empty glass back to Timmy, who placed it on the nightstand. Vicky then wrapped her arm around Timmy, placing her hand on his chest, and pulling him closer. Tootie had frozen in place. Her legs were shaking with realization. Suddenly everything made sense; Timmy covering for Vicky, Timmy going with her into her room, Timmy trying to push Tootie away, Timmy's blank and emotionless face. In the theater, Vicky wasn't claiming Timmy as her property, she was claiming him as her lover. And they had been together for most of summer. Tootie felt sick in her the stomach; she could barely stand dealing with these thoughts. Then she was dragged back into reality.

"…Tootie?"

Earlier

Vicky and Timmy were in the bed, exhausted from the day's unexpected turn and their own lovemaking sessions but unable to sleep. The threat of being found out was looming over them. Timmy was the first to speak up.

"Are you still up, Vicky?"

"Yeah"

"Vicky… what is going to happen if someone finds out? Or my friends do eventually find something on you?"

"Well then, I guess I'm fucked. Don't worry, twerp. They aren't going to find out."

"But if they do… what then? Do we have a backup plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"A way to get out. Somewhere to hide."

"You mean… you'd be willing to run away with me?"

"Yes."

"But what about your friends, or your parents?"

"I don't care. I'd rather throw it all away than have you taken from me."

"… I've never really thought about it. I just hoped that no one would ever figure it out."

"Well when we get back home, we need to think of a plan."

"You realize you wouldn't be able to see them again, right? That even after you turn eighteen, they'd still be coming after me?"

"I know. I know exactly what would happen. I know I wouldn't even be able to call them because they'd figure out where the phone was calling from. I know we would have to start all over in a new life somewhere. But if you're by my side, then I don't care."

Vicky dragged Timmy into a hug.

"I love you, Timmy Turner."

"Love you too, Vicky Valentine."

After a minute Timmy broke the hug and stood up.

"Have I ever told you you've got a cute ass?"

Timmy chuckled in relief as he walked into the kitchen.

"Bring me a glass of water when you come back."

Timmy poured a glass of water and walked out and turned back into the bedroom. He took a sip from the glass and handed it over to Vicky, who gulped the rest down. She passed the glass back to Timmy who set it on the nightstand and relaxed into his girlfriend's embrace.

_Maybe things will work out after all. After the next couple of days Vicky and I will be back in the safety of our house. Well, technically my house. Whatever._

Just then, Timmy opened his eyes for a moment to look around.

_It looks like two floating circles staring at me. Weird. It almost looks like…_

_Oh no. Please God, no…_

Timmy began tearing up as he realized he was looking at the outlines of Tootie's glasses. She was staring right at him.

"…Tootie?"

Vicky turned and looked. The sisters made eye contact. Vicky's expression distorted into malice and pain as she moved over Timmy and stood up. Tootie made a beeline for the bathroom and locked the door. There was a loud bang on the door and a howl that sounded like a wounded animal.

"GOD DAMNIT TOOTIE!" Vicky yelled through sobs as she pounded her fists into the door.

"You had to ruin everything! You just couldn't stay the fuck out! You've ruined everything!" Vicky slowly stopped pounding on the door, leaving a terrified Tootie curled up in the bathroom.

She was still processing everything she just saw. Timmy and Vicky, together. Naked. The most vicious, monstrous person she ever knew and the good-hearted, kindest boy. A demon and an angel. Vicky violating sweet, innocent Timmy. Tootie couldn't deal with this. She went over to the toilet and hurled.

The bedroom

Once Vicky began her assault on the bathroom door, Timmy hurried and put his shorts back on. He stayed in the room, pacing and trying not to panic. _Not now. I can't. Why didn't Tootie just stay away?_

He saw Vicky return. She threw her arms around him and began to sob uncontrollably. This made Timmy begin to cry as well. But he was still thinking.

_I won't let Tootie ruin this. I won't let her tell anyone. It will not end like this!_

"Vicky, put on some clothes. I won't let this be the end." Timmy was now grim and focused. He knew that he was the only one that could convince Tootie not to expose them. Vicky put on a shirt and panties and sat on the bed with Timmy. They were both silent as they waited for Tootie to come out.

Back in the bathroom

Tootie was regaining her composure slowly. She had to go and tell A.J.'s parents. Vicky couldn't keep hurting Timmy like this. She could hear that Vicky wasn't by the bathroom door anymore and decided to step out. She opened the door and turned to leave the room when she heard Timmy.

"Tootie, don't you dare go out that door. If you leave now, you'll never see us again. Do you understand? We'll be gone before morning if you leave now." Tootie had never heard him like this. He had strength in his voice that made him seem alien. Tootie turned back and entered the bedroom. She approached the bed opposite and sat down, facing the pair. She couldn't believe the site of them. Timmy was now the strong one, his gaze steady and unyielding. Behind him, Vicky had her arms around Timmy and she was crying onto his shoulders. Her sister was broken.

"Timmy… what are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you hurt us, Tootie. I'm not going to let you tell anyone about us."

"Why? She hurt you, and now you're sleeping together?"

"It's in the past Tootie. I forgave Vicky long ago for the pain she put me through."

"Long ago?... How long _has_ this been going on?"

"A while. Long enough to know I want to be with Vicky for the rest of my life."

"Why? Just because you're having sex you want to stay with her?"

"_No Tootie._ It's not about having sex or staying loyal because I have to. I love her."

"Why?"

"Because, truth is, I think Vicky is a wonderful person."

"Wh-what?" Tootie responded, confused by the word "wonderful." _"She's brash, Vicious, and she doesn't care what anyone thinks of her."_ Tootie thought to herself.

"I love her because she's brash, because she's vicious when she needs to be, because she isn't afraid about what other people think of her. Because when I'm feeling down all it takes is her smile to make everything feel better. I love her more than anything, and if you make me choose between being with Vicky and our friendship, I'll choose Vicky anytime."

Tootie looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. Vicky wasn't forcing him to be with her, he wanted to be with Vicky. And seeing Vicky torn down made Tootie realize that in spite of everything Vicky's done, she was still human.

"Don't worry… I won't tell anyone. I'm sorry I couldn't just leave you two alone."

Timmy smiled at her and extended a hand. Tootie grabbed it and shook. Tootie then turned and walked out of the bedroom.

"Thank you." Vicky whispered as Tootie left.

The first room

Tootie returned to the room and stumbled into bed. She simply lay there trying to pull her mind back together. She let out an exhausted sigh and prepared to fall asleep when Chester spoke.

"So what happened? You were gone a while."

"Fourteen minutes and thirty two seconds to be precise." A.J. added.

"How do you know that?"

"I count when I'm nervous."

"You're weird."

"Obviously. So what happened Tootie?"

Tootie was designing a lie in her head.

"I tried using the keycard but the stupid thing didn't work. I was going to go downstairs and yell at the person up front, but then they'd figure out I lied about needing a new card. So I got some soda from a vending machine then came back here."

"And that took almost fifteen minutes?"

"I needed to use the bathroom, too."

"By the way, did you hear yelling?" Chester asked.

"No, why?"

"Me and A.J. thought were heard some shouting. We thought that maybe you got caught, but then you didn't come running back or anything."

"It must have been a T.V. or something. Anyway, maybe it's a sign that I should mind my own business. I mean, Vicky did seem to lose it when that guy hit Timmy. Maybe in her own weird way she cares about him."

"Vicky? She hates him."

"I don't think so. I mean, she was meaner to him than anyone else, but she never actually hit him. I don't know, maybe it was her way of trying to toughen him up."

"Well it didn't work too good." Chester joked. Tootie took offense to that last remark. After seeing Timmy defend his relationship, she knew that he had strength where it counts.

"Hey! He may cry when he's hurt, and he still likes the color pink, but he's one of the bravest people I know. He stood up against that jerk from earlier even though he knew he didn't stand a chance."

Tootie sighed after her rant.

"Besides, I think it's time I trust him. If he doesn't mind staying in the same room with Vicky, then I don't either. Good night." With that, Tootie rolled over and went to sleep.

_The final day_

After Tootie had dropped the issue the next two days went surprisingly smooth. Timmy and Tootie had gotten along better than before, her knowledge of his secret allowing him to open up to her. During the car ride back, Timmy got dragged into another argument between Chester and Tootie over the newest Amazing Chin issue while A.J. and his dad discussed his upcoming school year. Vicky was simply listening to her IPod and humming along to the lyrics. The ride home had taken longer than expected due to an accident, and it was already night when they pulled up to Timmy's house. Timmy had fallen asleep and was resting on Vicky's shoulder when they stopped. She gently woke Timmy up and they got out of the vehicle and went inside.

"You know," A.J.'s dad started.

"Those two would make a cute couple." He joked as they drove away.


End file.
